


Day 18: Sky

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, super soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Wraith's favorite part of the game wasn't winning. It was the jump.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 18: Sky

"Beautiful day for a bloodsport huh!"

Elliott bounced on the launch pad, wind howling as the dropship flew over the arena. It was duos week and after months of hoping Mirage and Wraith were finally paired together. Renee smiled, Elliott's infectious energy starting to get her excited about the match. She knew the jump was Elliott's favorite part so of course, she allowed him to decide where they landed. 

They launched towards Water Treatment to hopefully put a little distance between them and the next squad. Elliott's joyful laugh rang through the air as he spun getting more wind through his hair. The sun radiated off of his tanned-skin just right, a huge smile on his face, Renee bit her lip trying to hold back a dopey smile Elliott threatened to pull out her. 

"Woo! That's always the best part," Elliott fixed his hair as they landed, "I mean it's not as good as this win is about to be but... ahh you know what I mean." Renee blushed as Elliott reached over to fix her hair, tying it back into a neat bun, just the way she liked it. "Alright, slowpoke! loots not going to get itself," Elliott bumped her shoulder running towards the building turning back to wink at her. 

Renee smirked running after him, she had to admit, the jump was her favorite part too. 


End file.
